


Ain’t no Mountain high enough

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Creepy Stalking Implications, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex is a stalker on the battlefield. First Aid is confused.</p><p>Vortex, First Aid, Blades, Blast Off / comedy, creepy stalking implications / PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain’t no Mountain high enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Ain’t no Mountain high enough  
>  **Warnings:** comedy, creepy stalking implications  
>  **Continuity:** G1 (part of the [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Characters:** Vortex, First Aid, Blades, Blast Off  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Summary:** Vortex is a stalker on the battlefield. First Aid is confused.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
>  **Note:** Ain't no Mountain high enough is my Vortex/First Aid song, and I don't know why. I just find this song creepy. (I know it's not meant to be, but still...)

Vortex’ battlemask was withdrawn. He grinned as he played a recording of “Ain’t no Mountain high enough” over the battlefield. 

First Aid startled at the line _…to keep me from getting to you, babe_ and at the touch to his aft where he’d expected a shot.

The medic turned around, optics widened behind the visor, and too stunned to react. How had Vortex got so close so fast?

Then the shot came, but it was Blades who’d fired, and the Combaticon heliformer was flung away.

He still giggled.

First Aid was uneasy.

With a growl of a revving engine, Blades grabbed First Aid’s arm, and pulled him away. From afar, the medic saw Blast Off taking his gestalt mate by the hub, and a grumbling voice was audible in the sudden silence of the Decepticon retreat.

“The highest mountain is over eight kilometres high,” Blast Off said, “and your alt-mode won’t be supported over five kilometres above ground in this atmosphere. Imbecile!” The shuttle said more, but it was intelligible over the copter's laughing


End file.
